Generations Meet
by Traser SyberJedi
Summary: AU. Written before Episode 2 was made. The Skywalker clan has an encounter that reveals some of the family's history to them. Warning: Lots of Jar Jar.


**Star Wars: Generations Meet**

**By Traser SyberJedi**

Councillor Panaka, and Councilor Binks slowly made their way through the Council chambers of the New Republic. Their slow steps caused the younger councilors and representives to move around them with their faster strides. The two councilors from Naboo were unfazed by such hurry, as they had both survived the Trade Federation's depradations on their world, the fall of the Old Republic, and the rise of Palpatine's New Order, also known as The Empire. Councilor Binks stumbled over his toes, and nearly fell. Panaka helped him to keep from falling on his face.

"Are you okay, Jar Jar?" Panaka asked his friend.

The still clumsy Gungan turned towards the human. "Mesa okeyday, Panaka." Jar Jar replied. "Thanka yousa fora keepa mesa froma goina downa."

"You're welcome Jar Jar." Panaka replied. He and the old Gungan had became good friends during their planet's exile from the rest of the galaxy.

They continued along their way, all but leaning on one another. Then the pair came across something that stopped them both in their tracks. A small group of humans stood in the corridor, talking to each other. The group consisted of four adults and three teens chattering to each other and the adults both.

Three of the adults were brown haired, with one of the men with more of a lighter sandy hue, to his hair. Blue eyes gleamed from the face, coming from under the sandy locks. One of the two women had hair the color of the sun getting ready to set, of flaming gold. Green eyes sparkled in her lovely face. The second man was a bit older than his companions, his brown hair blending to grey. Gentle hazel brown eyes kept alert on his surroundings at all costs. The last woman had eyes of brandy brown, under brown hair, elaborately styled. Two of the teens had eyes like hers, while the third had the eyes of the first man, blue ice. It was the blue-eyed man and the brown-eyed woman that caught the attention of Panaka and Jar Jar.

"By the Force, it can't be?" Panaka stated, shocked.

"Whatsa canna be?" Jar Jar asked. Both the man and the Gungan stopped in their tracks. Neither were able to believe their eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that I'm looking at Anakin and Amidala. However, both are gone from us, departed from this life. I believe that we have found the lost twin children of Amidala and Anakin." Panaka explained.

"Yousa thinka thata the missina princa anda princessa hava beena founda?" Jar Jar asked, disbelieving.

"I believe so." Panaka replied. He watched the group, and noticed the lightsabers handging from the waists of all but the one man. "Jar Jar, we found them. It has to be the Skywalker Twins."

"So, whatsa wesa dosa nowsa, Panaka?" Jar Jar wondered outloud.

"Only one thing we can do. We go over and talk to them." And with that, the elderly human started making is way over to where the group stood.

Han Solo stood carefully watching all that was going on. As the only non-Force user in his family group, he tended to stay on his toes, just to keep sharp. An unusual pair had caught his attention, that of an elderly black man, and an alien of a species he had never seen before.  
"Luke, check your six." Han told his brother in law, using pilot's venecular.

"Okay. What's up?" Luke asked, as he directed his attention to where Han indicated. Leia, Mara and the kids became interested at this point, and also paid attention to the approaching pair.

"Mom, who are they?" Anakin asked Leia.

"I believe that they are the representives of the new world to join the New Republic, Naboo." Leia replied.

"Then why are they coming over here?" Jaina asked next.

"I have no clue. All I can sense from them is curiosity." Leia replied.

"Mom, Aunt Mara, they're coming over here to us." Jacen noted.

The four adults pushed the kids back behind them, and Han worked his way back behind his children, taking up a rear guard. Leia and Mara eached flanked Luke, and they all readied their sabers. Panaka and Jar Jar noticed their movements, taking in the fact that they were definately Jedi. Panaka even spotted the three teens also moving into defencive postures, and bringing sabers into hand.

"I'd say that we found them. Only Jedi move like that." Panaka stated, with a pleased note in his voice. As they reached the group, Panaka noted that the strawberry blonde woman was beggining to show the first signs of being pregnant. It was time. "I am wondering, if you are the Skywalker Twins?" Panaka asked Luke and Leia.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"Why would you be asking such a question?" Luke added.

"Please, don't be alarmed. I'm Councilor Panaka, and this is Councilor Binks. We're from Naboo. If you are the Skywalker Twins, we need to talk with you both." Panaka introduced himself, and Jar Jar.

"I am Jedi Luke Skywalker, and this is my sister, Leia Organa-Solo. What is so important that you seeked us out?" Luke asked.

"It has to do with who you are, Your Highness." Panaka replied. Luke and Leia looked at each other, suprised, for Panaka had aimed the title at Luke, not Leia.

Mara picked up her husband's distress, and edged forward. "Why do you address my husband with such?" She demanded.

"Mesa thinka thisa isa gettina messy, Panaka." Jar Jar commented.

"I think that you are right in that assessment, Jar Jar." Panaka agreed with the Gungan. "Let me explain. We knew your parents."

Even Han looked ready to faint at that statement. Luke and Leia were in shock. The Solo kids were excited. Mara was stunned. Han had escorted them all into a private, and empty meeting room nearby, so that they could alll talk. Han took up a guard position just inside the door, close enough to hear everything said, but far enough away to be ignored. He sent off a signal to Chewbacca, and requested that the Wookie bring R2-D2 and C-3P0 with him.

Leia whirled on Panaka, anger sparking in her eyes for a mere moment. "And just who do you think you are to be saying such things to us!" was her cry.

Luke placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to calm her. "I would also like to know that." He added.

"It is a long story. First, we should introduce ourselves." the old human replied. "I am Councilor Panaka of Naboo."

"Misa Councilla Jar Jar Binks, Gungan froma Naboo, too." Jar Jar added his own introduction to Panaka's.

"Back during the days of the Old Republic, before Palpatine took control of the Senate, I was the chief of the Queen's the Royal Security Forces. We were being blockaded by the Trade Federation." Panaka his story to the group. (Everyone who has seen The Phantom Menace knows it.) He told them about young Anakin Skywalker, and Queen Amidala and their romance (I don't want to try to tell what yet is to come.) and marrage. He also told of Palpatine's quest for power, how he made it all look like he was trying to aid the weaker goverments and worlds, and how it all was, in the end, a quest for personal power and domination.

Chewie and the droids arrived. Han allowed them into the private conference room, then indicated that it was occupied. He shut and locked the door, and turned his attention back to the story. While all of that was going on, Jar Jar was being his usual curious self, checking everything out, and bumbling around. Artoo and Threepio both noticed him, and started to watch him. Artoo chirped and whirred at Threepio.

The taller golden droid studied Jar Jar for a moment, then turned back to his squat companion. "Why yes Artoo. I do believe that you are right. If I'm not mistaken, the voice of the other man in the room sounds familar too. Let us go and inquire." And with that, C-3P0 led Artoo over to the rest of the group.

Both Panaka and Jar Jar had spotted and reconised the droids. Panaka, when he saw the pair, knew then that he had his needed proof to back his story up. "C-3P0, please come here." Panaka requested the golden droid.

"I do say so sir, do I know you?" Threepio asked. "You do seem rather familar to me and my counterpart."

"I would hope so. You knew me as Captain Panaka of Queen Amidala's Royal Security Forces." Panaka informed the two droids. Artoo started hooting at a rather loud decible level, exited. Threepio, listening to the stout droid's whistles, straightened up in suprise. Luke, Leia and the others looked on, somewhat concerned.

"Sir, Artoo says that he knows who my creator was. He also says that both you and Mistress Leia have the right to own us, considering who we both used to be owned by." Threepio informed Luke. "He also says that Panaka is exactly who he is, as he remembers him from when he was originally owned by Queen Amidala."

All of the Skywalker clan were suprised by that. Panaka smiled, agreeing with the small droid. "I remember this small droid myself. He saved the entire ship allowing us to excape the blockade of the Trade Federation." Panaka informed them. "Queen Amidala was highly impressed by it's bravery."

"Mesa recalla thata mesa selfa tooa." Jar Jar added. "Mesa alsa remembera the droida witha noa skina. Anakin calleda hima yousa." Jar Jar pointed right at C-3P0. The golden droid almost toppled over in shock. Luke looked at the protocol droid with a new understanding. He just needed a bit more information first.

"After Anakin returned to Tatooine and freed the slaves, he brought C-3P0 here with him, still unfinished. I helped him to find the plating and assisted him in finishing the droid. Anakin was extremely pleased with how it turned out." Panaka gave Luke the last bit that he needed.

The Jedi burst out laughing, getting looks from his family. None of them could decipher the joke that Luke was laughing at. Tears were streaming down his face when he was able to ease his chuckles.

"If you don't mind, the rest of us would like to be let in on the joke." Mara informed her husband.

"Think about it. Threepio always goes around saying 'Thank the Maker.' all the time. From what Councilor Panaka just told us, I know who the Maker is." Luke told them.

Leia's eyes got big, as it dawned on her. "You're saying that Anakin Skywalker was the one who built Threepio?" she asked her twin, begining to grin. "I can see why you found that so funny."

Han, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Mara still did not get it. Panaka did not either, but he also wasn't sure about the joke either.

"Anakin Skywalker built Threepio. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader, the one person Threepio feared the most. However, Threepio, in constantly thanking the Maker, was thanking Vader." Luke explained to them. Panaka discovered the joke in that, and they all laughed about it then. Threepio wanted to shut down, permamently. None of the humans would allow him to do so.

"So, if our father built Threepio, and our mother owned Artoo, then in all honesty, we own them legitimently. And not as spoils of war either." Leia stated, pleased.

Panaka was pleased himself. He had accomplished what he had promised that he would do, and that was to find the lost children of Amidala. "Do you believe me now?" he asked them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, intently. Using the Force to comunicate with each other, they truthread both Panaka and Jar Jar and found that it was so.

"Yes, we believe you. Artoo and Threepio both can varify what you say, and they do." Leia answered, in a simple tone.

"When this council session is over, would you both come with Jar Jar and myself to Naboo? You have family there that would like to finally meet you all." Panaka asked them.

"Our mother still lives?" Luke asked in a hopeful tone.

"No. I'm afraid not, as far as I know." Panaka replied, sad. "However, you do have several cousins who would like to meet you both. All of you, actually."

Luke and Leia both smiled at that. "That would be wonderful." Leia informed the pair from Naboo.

Finis


End file.
